Ultraviolets
by Araiguma-Sempai
Summary: C'est la nuit et un clan va bientôt s'éteindre, ou plutôt vient de s'éteindre. Voici ma propre vision des choses, revisitée à ma façon... Attention, humour douteux présent (cet avertissement n'est pas à prendre au sérieux...) et du sang (eh les gars c'est un massacre quand même hein !). Troisième perso : bah... des morts. Bonne lecture !


Bonjour à tous chers lecteurs !

Voilà un one-shot très court… Mais je vous en parlerai après.

S'il y a un rating pour l'humour douteux, que quelqu'un me prévienne. Naruto n'est toujours pas à moi, mais je négocie pour obtenir Sasuke ! J'ai déjà, euh, bah, rien… Bon. **Tout est à Kishimoto**. Pour le résumé, levez les yeux !

Juste, j'ai été profondément déçue d'apprendre que le participe présent du verbe occire n'existait pas. J'aime bien les participes présents.

Bonne lecture !

Le jeune homme courait, vite, vite, aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, slalomant entre les flaques de sang, virevoltant parmi les cadavres, éliminant les rares êtres encore vivants. C'était une danse mortelle et à chaque écho de pas répondait un râle silencieux, celui d'un mourant. Son sabre entre ses mains d'experts venait déchirer la gorge de chacun de ses assaillants, sinon rencontrait fatalement un de leurs points vitaux. La douce lune amenait les nuages à elle pour se cacher de ce massacre mais comme la petite fille écartant ses doigts pour braver l'interdit, elle laissait malgré elle ses rayons aller jusqu'au maelström rouge qu'était devenu le sol. L'ainé du clan maudit voulut frémir d'horreur, mais en eut-il eu le répit qu'il ne l'eût pas fait. Déjà une autre victime se présentait. La jeune femme contemplait avec une tristesse infinie dans le regard le corps de son mari, abandonné de toute forme de vie. Elle était de sur le point de prononcer quelques mot lorsque le katana transperça son diaphragme. Elle hurla finalement d'une voix rauque que la vie fuyait déjà, quelques paroles vers une porte qui laissa place presque aussi tôt à un enfant désemparé, au regard mi-perdu, mi-paniqué, cherchant une hypothétique solution qui n'arriverait jamais. De douces perles salées vinrent s'échouer sur ses joues et choir sur les tatamis, accompagnant des cris de rage et de désespoir, colère envers le meurtrier et désespoir envers lui-même, comme une boucle infernale. Puis soudain le bruit disparait et un étrange silence s'installe. La rage a disparu et laisse place successivement à la réflexion, puis à une joie triste, bonheur désuet qui n'a rien à faire dans un cœur jeune. Mais déjà le liquide carmin coule sur le visage du meurtrier, s'étendant le long d'une pupille tout aussi pourpre, et bientôt les mots fatidiques seront dictés. Cependant une voix enfantine brise l'absence pesante de sons.

« J'espère que tu n'as pas fait mal à Shisui, aniki. »

L'assassin semble hésiter, troublé. Il reprend finalement contenance mais encore une fois de douces syllabes arrivent, accompagnant un mouvement de tête vers le haut, destiné à se faire rencontrer deux paires d'orbes autrefois onyx.

« Tu as de beaux yeux, grand-frère.

En même temps que les larmes viennent les mots.

« Tsukuyomi. »

Et tandis que Sasuke s'effondre, se précipitant vers un abysse de souffrances certaines, sur ses lèvres se forme une phrase incongrue.

« Tu as bronzé, nii-san… »

Et voilà, une petite réécriture à ma façon de la mort du clan Uchiha. J'ai écrit ce texte sur un coup de tête, dans le seul but de caser à la fin Sasuke qui dit à Itachi qu'il a bronzé dans le contexte la plus incongru possible. Oui, je suis bizarre non, je ne suis pas vexée oui, je suis flattée.

Araiguma : *Sort un de ses gros délires, nommé Akatsukiwi, à son voisin de classe en cours de maths vu qu'il s'ennuie et qu'elle aussi.*

Camarade de classe anonyme : T'es folle.

Araiguma : Merci !

Voici un petit aperçu de ma vie quotidienne… Bah tiens Sasuke et Itachi se sont pas encore rammenés pour se plaindre… Profitons en pour écrire ce que j'aurais dû écrire juste après la fin du texte : imaginez que là c'est la fin du texte et…

ET bam ! Vous pensiez que j'allais faire un truc méga triste ? Où Sasuke meurt ? Où Itachi se suicide ? Eh bah non ! Vous vous retrouvez avec un Itachi drogué, dépressif et shooté à l'autobronzant plus un Sasuke nyctalope (ou omniscient, faut voir : bah ouais, sinon, commant il urait pu voir que Itachi il avait bronzé ?) et complètement détaché du massacre qui passe pour Edith Piaf (_Nooon… Je ne regrette rien… Non... Rien de rien…_ Et maintenant je peux mourir heueuuuuux…). Enfin bon, souvenez vous donc que normalement, à part si mon plan d'invasion de la terre par l'Armée des Bisounours Maléfiques Mégalomanes Lanceurs de Patates Télépathiques sur les Mangeurs de Courgettes à la Confiture de Fraise, soit la ABMMLPTMCCF, dont je suis la créatrice et commandante en chef, échoue, je n'écrirai que des trucs drôles. Et comme je ne compte, faute de budget, lancer cette attaque que dans trois mille ans, vous ne verrez jusqu'à la fin de votre vie que des textes possédant au moins une petite touche d'humour. Au pire si je fais un coup de gueule, je lancerai l'invasion en catastrophe et comme on n'est que trois membres en me comptant et bah on va forcément perdre donc je pourrai écrire tranquillos. Rassurés ?

*S'aperçoit que la plupart des lecteurs se sont barrés pendant qu'elle parlait de sa secte… de son armée « bizarre » (nan mais oh, qu'est-ce que vous lui trouvez ? Elle est tout à fait normale ! Le nom ? Ah oui, peut-être un peu. Mais quand même ! C'est pas une raison ! Nah !)*

*Fait un coup de gueule et sort un interrupteur rouge de sa poche qui… WTF ? UN POKEMON ? UNE POCHE ?*

Je crois que mes amis, une petite pose s'impause. Mer. Jasper le stagiaire déteint sur moi.

CECI EST UNE RIME ! Mouahaha ! Inconsciente en plus ! (Subconsciente ?)

Bon, donc, pour les deux références ci-dessus. La fic : [Pokéfic] Les aventures d'une folle, sur le forum La Plume de l'Aigle que je vous conseille vivement (le fic et le forum). Vous retrouverez certainement dès les premiers chapitres cette citation désormais culte, où un pokémon sort un objet de sa poche et… WTF ? UN POKEMON ? UNE POCHE ?

Voilà, je pense que vous aurez compris. A propos si vous passez sur ce forum, je vous prie de lire la fic Mushroom-cat war. *Sort un bazooka*. Je n'ai pas écrit cette fic, mais c'est elle qui m'a donné envie d'en lire d'autres. Et ne vous découragez surtout pas à cause des premiers chapitres ! Par contre si vous êtes allergiques au délire, tenez vous éloignés… Bon, j'arrête la pub, promis.

Deuxième référence : Jasper, l'agent stagiaire de l'Association dans les très bons bouquins A comme Association. Ce mec fait beaucoup de jeux de mots pourris comme ça et comme je viens de relire 7 de ces 9 livres bah évidemment… Euh.. Légère répétition de « comme ». Désolée.

Merci d'avoir lu, fin de la pause explicative !

Enfin, je ne vais pas continuer mon délire d'auteure, parce que là, mon commentaire de fin est beaucoup plus long que le texte… Gomen. N'empêche c'est dommage, j'avais imaginé Itachi venant se prosterner à mes genoux parce que j'étais la seule à avoir remarqué qu'il avait bronzé, parce qu'à l'akatsuki ils s'en fichaient tous, dans un petit dialogue bien sympa et blablabla et blablabla et je m'arrête promis juré.

Vous aurez compris, ce texte est à but humoristique (surtout la fin quoi), mais j'aimerais néanmoins connaître votre avis sur mon style d'écriture, vocabulaire, orthographe (prof de français quoi) autant que sur l'histoire en elle-même (délire de fan de fanfic plutôt). Et pour ça quoi de mieux qu'une review ? C'est pourquoi je vous encourage à en laisser une !

J'espère que vous avez maintenant compris le comment du pourquoi du titre !

Merci à tous les lecteurs et à la prochaine !

Araiguma-sempai


End file.
